


Concrete Angel

by Addicted2Anime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Hetalia, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2Anime/pseuds/Addicted2Anime
Summary: Hetalia's school for troubled kids talk about their feelings on the hot button topic of none other than Matthew Williams.Based off the song concrete angel by Martina McBride





	Concrete Angel

**He walks to school with a lunch he packed**

_Jean Bonnefoy, was never a good parent. He was almost constantly inebriated, sometimes I wondered if he even knew he had a child, but Matthew adapted, and he took care of himself._

\- Thurston Väinämöinen (teacher)

**Nobody knows what he’s holding back**

_He came to school with a black eye last month, I just assumed he'd copped a feel of the wrong chick and she socked him so I teased him about it mercilessly. I was shocked when he punched me, though I knew I earned it afterwards._

-Lutz Belshmidt (classmate)

**Wearing the same clothes, he wore yesterday, He hides the bruises with a dignified grace**

_He was always wearing turtlenecks, or a hoodie. I never understood. I remember once, we where under an extreme heat warning, he was so hot he passed out, the teachers brought him in and tried to take off his sweater, he had a freak out! Broke Mr. Väinämöinens nose. I guess I understand now…_

-Allen Jones (friend)

**The teacher wonders but she doesn’t ask, the pain is well concealed with his smiling mask**

_I had just met him a month before he-he...god I cant say it... He seemed like such a cheerful (if not troublesome) boy! He was always smiling, and he had such a passion for history! Top of the class. I almost couldn’t believe it when I heard the news._

-Erzsebet Hedervary (teacher)

**Somebody cries, in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear but they turn out the light.**

_I used to hear it every night. The beatings I mean. We called the cops a couple of times, nothing ever changed. By the time it happened, we didn’t think anything of it anymore. We just tried to go back to sleep. It horrifies me to think I could have done something, and he would-would still *sobs*_

-Oliver Kirkland (neighbor)

**When morning comes it will be too late.**

_I remember the morning clearly. I was called into work early to identify cause of death on a young man, he couldn’t have been older than fourteen, maybe fifteen. It was horrible, you could see bruises and scars, all over him, not all of them new, and upon closer inspection realized that he had set more than a couple bones himself. I had to wonder what his story was, who did this to him, but at the same time I knew I probably didn’t want to know. He died of internal bleeding from a ruptured spleen. Poor kid._

-Wang Zao (mortician)

**Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone, in a world, that he can’t rise above, but his dreams, give him wings, and he flies to a place where he’s loved,**

**Concrete angel…**

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a series out of this, not sure how popular it will be though. If you want more let me know in the comments.


End file.
